Luz y Oscuridad
by Isunova
Summary: Las más antiguas leyendas duermen en las mentes de los grandes historiadores. Se habla de Kayle, el ángel de la justicia, imagen de la luz y rectitud. Luego, Aatrox, el ángel de la guerra, el arma de batalla más aclamada y temida de la historia. La guerra por el pueblo de Kayle continúa y la intervención de un nuevo individuo podría cambiar su vida... KayleXAatrox.


**Kayle y Aatrox **_son pertenecientes a Riot games: League of legends._

_(Aatrox aun no aparece en la lista de personajes de pero no voy a esperar para traerles esta pequeña historia)_

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**La leyenda**

Capítulo 1

El cielo resplandecía en una fina tonalidad dorada, advirtiendo la llegada próxima de una noche cálida de verano, las nubes blanquecinas se apagaban en un furioso rojo fuego y el sol se escabullía en el horizonte lentamente al paso de los minutos. El firmamento se tornó bronce repentinamente y las fogosas nubes se encaminaban al paso de un viento acogedor y tranquilo, una suave caricia de una estación alegre que meneaba los cabellos de cualquier individuo al compás de un romántico momento en la brisa.

Entre tan majestuoso contemplar, se sentó complacida en el suelo para deleitarse con mayor comodidad el rojizo cielo a medida que cerraba los ojos tranquilamente siendo arrullada por la calidez de su entorno. Se recostó sin importarle absolutamente nada la suciedad que podría tener el césped o el hecho de ser descubierta con su misterioso rostro a la luz, alongó sus alas con placer acariciando la tierra y entrelazó sus cabellos en sus finos dedos buscando dar como por hecho su relajación. Finalmente, quedó adormecida en el suelo y dispuesta a bajar su guardia por solo esa tarde…

La noche yacía sobre su majestuosa figura y el viento golpeó su rostro, la temperatura había disminuido y despertó estremeciéndose por la fría brisa. Se reincorporó vagamente observando a su gente descansar en silencio y la paz volvió en ella dándose cuenta que quizás, ni dormida, podría calmar su atención a la guerra… Siempre perseguida por el cruel dolor de una batalla que parecía no tener final, gloria e incluso sentido ya. Sacudió la suciedad de sus alas y de su armadura, otro detalle que también rondaba por su cabeza: la armadura, después de tantos años, parecía ser más cómoda día a día al igual que su casco. Siempre detrás de una misteriosa imagen de justicia, guerra, rectitud y fortaleza.

Las milenarias campanas sonaron en ese momento desde la lejanía de su pueblo astral advirtiendo la aproximación del arte de la guerra, una holeada de las mismas criaturas, agobiadas de sangre e ira por la victoria, se notaban diferentes en el horizonte. Su número no era semejante a la gran escala en que ellos solían llegar para luchar nuevamente, pero sus rostros reflejaban sed y no se saciaría con cualquier bebida, era una hambrienta imagen del mismo jugo de siempre, del mismo hedor y deseo de destrucción: sed insaciable de sangre derramada por manos vengativas y espadas blandiendo una armoniosa sinfonía de dolor, muerte y desolación. Una sensación inexplicable retumbó en su espina, algo no estaba bien en ellos y podía percibirlo, una energía descomunal que sin dudas podría llevarlos a una inminente victoria o gran cantidad de muertes, sentía que pronto sufriría al terminar el encuentro y que lo recordaría por siempre. Sin embargo, ella empuñó sin dudar su milenaria espada, deseosa de victoria sobre esas diabólicas miradas, y arremetió frente al momento desde el cielo, como aquel ángel guardián que desciende del firmamento a hacer una indudable justicia. Tal cual ella siempre se mostró, tal cual el resto la conocía, tal cual como ella es al escuchar el nombre en las mentes de los desafortunados que se le enfrentaban, el nombre de "Kayle".

Se mostró frente a sus enemigos enseñando su firmeza inquebrantable para demostrar que no los permitiría seguir avanzando. Sus alas temblaban de furia, la adrenalina y el pavor juntos que le provocaba la guerra al estar condenada a hacer justicia brindando la muerte. Los guerreros se detuvieron instantáneamente al reconocerla, retrocedieron sutilmente ante un ligero terror al verla, se paralizaron por un momento como de costumbre pero sus rostros se tornaron aterradores y sus risas apagaron el silencio, Kayle se sorprendió ante la reacción percibiendo la confianza en ellos, no tomó mucho tiempo a que los soldados abrieran paso a una figura que contrastaba contra la luz de la luna en el fondo, haciéndola irreconocible y, a la vez, misteriosa. Por un instante, el silencio acompañaba a los susurros curiosos cuando aquella silueta se encontraba encabezando al batallón, Kayle tensó su puño cual empuñaba su espada, esperando el momento indicado para defenderse en cualquier momento, aquella criatura era extraña y sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad de su imagen con un profundo y nítido rojo. Una imagen sin dudas diabólica cual mantenerse precavidos… La figura se encaminó en un paso lento y elegante, pasando a su lado con indiferencia como si ella no significara nada a su vista. Al tenerlo en su espalda, ella se volteó con cautela comprendiendo un poco el aspecto de aquel individuo al tener la luminosidad de la luna en su espalda. Sus alas eran extrañas, acentuando el aspecto diabólico del ser, la espada en su mano era enorme y se retorcía por partes como una especie de criatura desagradable vivifica de ansias y su aspecto tan solo le provocaba pavor. Nuevamente la sensación de peligro invadió la tranquilidad de Kayle mientras veía como los guerreros se lanzaron a correr más rápido que nunca hacia sus hermanos, quiénes los esperaban para enfrentarse a ellos. La justiciera empuñó su espada con más fuerza y trató de detenerlos, se dirigió a uno de los soldados y, dispuesta a atravesar su cuerpo dándole la muerte, fue detenida inesperadamente por un brazo mucho más firme que el de ella. Dirigió la mirada hacia el responsable y fue sorprendida por el mismo al ser embestida con fuerza liberando a su víctima, la cual corrió junto al resto del batallón. Kayle gruñó molesta en el suelo y se decidió a atacar al ser a su lado, nuevamente fue interrumpida por la agilidad del brazo de su contrincante, ella lo observó por primera vez a su rostro revelado por la luna y se sorprendió aún más ante su aspecto pero ello no la detendría - ¿¡Que haces!? – exclamó ella invadida por la impotencia. El sujeto continuó demostrando su mirada seria intimidando en parte la fortaleza de la justiciera, trató de evadirlo sin éxito pues, la fuerza del desconocido era mayor. Kayle se asustó al ver cómo el individuo blandió su aterradora espada y sintió como el filo de la misma se posicionó sobre su armadura, esperó el impacto que daría diferencia a su vida luego de miles de años… Inesperadamente ella fue liberada, Kayle se encontró cara a cara frente a su nuevo enemigo - ¿Quién eres?... – preguntó firmemente.

- Empuña tu espada, Kayle… Y enfréntate ante mí… - mencionó el sujeto con la voz más profunda e inesperada que sus oídos podrían captar. Una razón más que le advirtió que el individuo se trataba de una mala influencia.

- … Emanas corrupción, hueles a sangre y desolación… ¡Rectificaré tu existencia dándole fin, demonio de las tinieblas! – Kayle arremetió contra el oscuro sujeto desviando su punzante arma sobre ella dándole comienzo a una batalla entre la ira justiciera y la calculadora destreza de su enemigo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo en el encuentro, se percataba cada vez más que aquel guerrero era casi invencible, cada acto, cada decisión agresiva sobre él era evadida con gracia de una manera que ella nunca antes había visto. Sorprendida también al notar su táctica, quién sea que fuera él… Le enfrentaba con inteligencia, no la estaba atacando, la estaba observando y esquivando para agotarla. En un momento, Kayle insistió con un fuerte ataque sobre su cuello sin éxito… En menos de lo que pensaba, ella se encontraba distraída por el peso que ganó su espada con su cansancio y cayó agotada, arrodillándose con la ayuda de su arma para sostenerse y no desplomarse por completo en una imagen de derrota frente a los pies de su rival. Apoyó su cabeza en el mango de su espada, escuchando su agitada respiración y el insistente latido de su corazón acelerado… El silencio de su entorno, la batalla había terminado y allá, por lo lejos, veía a sus hermanos y hermanas rodeados de cadáveres mientras contemplaban sorprendidos la postura de su legendaria justiciera frente a su propia pelea. Le dirigió la mirada al individuo responsable de su vergonzosa imagen, observándola detenidamente, inmóvil y callado. Kayle retomó energías y, como última opción, se lanzó sobre el en vano al ver que nuevamente había fallado. Se encontró a sí misma en el suelo mientras trataba de reincorporarse con la ayuda de sus brazos y alas, sin embargo había ya rozado con su propio límite y se rindió humillada ante su debilidad. El individuo se arrodilló frente a ella arrebatándole su espada y, con un gran esfuerzo, el mismo tomó la suya en posición para entregarle la muerte. Kayle podía sentir la dolorosa puntada en su espalda, como si su cuerpo se preparara para el dolor que sentiría al ser herida de tal forma… Cerró los ojos esperando su derrota… Escuchó un fuerte y seco estruendo a su lado, la espada viva vibraba de punta en punta clavándose en la tierra… Abrió los ojos asustada ¿Habría aquel sujeto fallado?...

El silencio invadió el suspenso de todos quienes presenciaban el momento… A lo lejos, sus hermanos temían lo peor al tratar de comprender la figura que se mostraba al contraste de la luna en esa colina. Kayle suspiró aun temblando de terror y falta de fuerzas. A su sorpresa, sintió que sujetaban su mano, jalándola para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó la justiciera con una voz quebrada ante la humillación. Al estar en pie, sus piernas temblaban haciéndole imposible quedarse en posición por lo que fue sostenida por un atrevido brazo que rodeó su cintura, haciendo que repose el peso de su cuerpo en el del sujeto. Kayle estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no reaccionar, solo su mente respondía al momento y sus enormes alas colgaban de su espalda. Tal atrevimiento merecía ser castigado pero la vergüenza que le invadía al verse derrotada, impedían que ella al menos reaccionara con sus palabras. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... - el individuo la sostuvo firmemente mientras se elevaba en el cielo en dirección contraria a la de sus hermanos. - ¿Por qué no me has matado?... ¿Por qué no te defendías?... – El sujeto suspiró agobiado por sus preguntas en señal de poca paciencia. - ¡Respóndeme!... ¿A dónde me llevas?... ¿Qué eres?...

- Shhh… - Susurró el individuo - … Una pregunta a la vez… Sólo responderé una. – Kayle se sorprendió nuevamente al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?... – preguntó tras haberlo pensado un rato detenidamente.

- … Aatrox… - Al escuchar su nombre, la justiciera se sintió más que sorprendida. Aquel sujeto era Aatrox, alguna vez en su vida había escuchado ese nombre retumbar de las bocas de los más sabios de su raza. Según las historias que sabía sobre él, Aatrox representaba la salvación, la justicia, la victoria; El guerrero perfecto de recta decisión que marcaba la diferencia en la batalla aunque sus métodos fueran extremistas. ¿Por qué Aatrox había ayudado a sus enemigos si se suponía que él brindaba la gloria a los merecidos? Estaba confundida pero a la vez muy concentrada a las respuestas que había obtenido al estar frente a tan grande revelación. Aatrox era reconocido por su gente no sólo por ser un gran guerrero, sino uno de los más habilidosos de la historia, quizás el más poderoso y calculador de todos. Eso explicaba su falta de utilidad en la batalla al enfrentarse a él… Pero, ¿Por qué ayudó a los no merecidos de tal mérito? ¿Las leyendas estaban equivocadas al respecto a él?... Pero, más importante en el momento: ¿A dónde la estaba llevando? … Comenzó a sentir miedo más que incertidumbre y más cuando se percató de cómo el la miraba fijamente en el momento que cruzó miradas con él accidentalmente. Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, aun agotada.


End file.
